


Salivating

by momo015



Series: Gluttony [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Food Kink, Food Porn, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Hannibal is a daddy in this fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Will is the baby, basically hannibal and will with food porn theme, daddy kink???, tittle doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo015/pseuds/momo015
Summary: Another typical dinner at Hannibal's house and Will is starving.Sorry for the bad summary, read the tags for a better understanding.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Gluttony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758019
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Salivating

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this idea came from, but we're gonna go with it cause I had great fun writing this instead of sleeping.

Will cut the key to the engine of his car off as he pulled into Hannibal’s drive way. He got out, grabbing the bottle of red wine to surprise Hannibal for dinner tonight. Like all the other dances his body knew all too well, he walked up to the entrance of the front door and pressed the button to the doorbell, hearing it lightly sing. He looked down his body, checking his clothes inspecting that everything is clean and crisp. After all, it is rude to not dress in your most fashionable clothing when the host invites you to another private dinner. 

Not even a second later the door opened and he was greeted by the handsome sight of his host, the alluring doctor, Hannibal Lecter in an impeccable three-piece suit. When their eyes meet, Hannibal greets him with a charming smile as he steps aside for Will to enter his home, his strong warm hand brushing his back. Will felt a shiver run down his spine as he undressed his blazer for Hannibal to hang up.

“It smells amazing Hannibal,” Will compliments giving the bottle of red wine to Hannibal who smiles as he took it.

“Thank you Will. Dinner will be done momentarily,” Hannibal responds leading Will to the living room where a tray of cheese, fruit and crackers already await him. But Will isn’t interested in eating those, much less touch them. No, he wants his main course.

Knowing Hannibal will punish him for his blatant rudeness, he walks through the living room and straight into the dining room. He saw the plates and silverware already set up along with his royal blue cushion perfectly laid down in front of the chair. It did not take him long for his body to feel excitement when seeing this all too familiar set up. His stomach rumbled in hunger as walked closer to his seat, dropping his knees on his cushion.

Behind him he heard a tsk of disapproval, but his hunger for Hannibal’s food wins any rational part of his brain. It is not his fault that he cannot physically digest any other food that is not Hannibal’s. Will’s body needs his food in order to function properly. He has become completely dependable on Hannibal to feed him.

“William,” Hannibal scolds using his full name as he walks to him, “Didn’t I just tell you that dinner will be done momentarily?”

Will nodded his head, but he is starving. He hasn’t seen Hannibal at all today because of the stupid case Jack assigned him, meaning he has not eaten at all either.

“Sorry. It’s just that I haven’t seen you at all today because of the idiotic case Jack assigned me. I just want to eat real food instead of those tasteless fillings.” Will apologized pouting that his dinner isn’t being served immediately.

Hannibal chuckled at Will’s response and petted his hair, making sure to run his fingers through his curls to lighten Will’s mood. Will purred at the touch, leaning his head more into it. He loves it when Hannibal massages his head.

“While I appreciate the eagerness of you wanting to only eat my food tonight, the way you displayed your rudeness is most unflattering, especially right before dinner. Normally as punishment, I would be withholding dessert for that kind of behavior; however, the way you dressed yourself up tonight for dinner has made me reconsider,” Hannibal said feeling warmness in his chest at seeing Will’s face brighten at his words. Will should always deserve rewards for doing something he doesn’t like doing, “If you be good for the remainder of tonight’s dinner, then I will allow you to have dessert.”

Will immediately nodded his head with joy. He loves eating Hannibal’s delectable dessert, almost as much as his main courses. “I promise.” He swore.

“Good boy. I will go and check on food and when I come back, we can finally start having dinner. You must be famished for not eating all day long.” Hannibal said tearing the wax from the wine bottle as he entered his kitchen.

It didn’t take Hannibal long to come back with one plate of food and a single glass of wine. He set the plate and wine glass down before taking a seat to look down at Will who is kneeling before him with hungry eyes. A image Hannibal will never get old with as time passes by. Hannibal smiled feeling arousal spike his body as they finally begin their waltz.

“Tonight’s dish is _Lièvre à la Royale_. This dish is inspired by Louis XIV who wanted to be able to eat meat without chewing, so the hare is cooked long and slow until it became tender.” Hannibal said introducing their dinner as he removed the cover.

Will’s mouth salivated at the smell, his tongue licking his lips as his eyes followed every single one of Hannibal’s movements like a hungry wolf. He saw Hannibal grab the fork and knife, cutting a piece of the hare before lowering it to Will’s lips.

“ _Bon appétit_.” Hannibal said letting Will take the first bite.

_**FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> I may write another one shot of this.


End file.
